You're Home
by umbreonblue
Summary: If L'Arc went to Naofumi's world with him...


He told me that he never wanted to be king…that he was merely a placeholder, an absent King until someone more suited to the role takes over. Also, that he vaguely remembered about another world…so similar to mine. He'd told me he'd had amnesia when he first got to his world…so I wondered if he was like me. Someone summoned to another world.

We fell in love. I was sure… when I asked him after the Waves were finally over, "Do you want to come to my world with me?"

Smiling, he accepted, holding my hand, willing to follow me anywhere. But as soon as we entered the portal, something went wrong.

Instead of waking up with him by my side, I woke up alone. He was gone.

Tears flowing down my face, I rubbed them away as I ran home. I missed him.

* * *

Blinking himself awake, a certain redhead opened his eyes. Looking around, he sees white walls, a bed, and machines attached to him. He's a bit dazed but…he remembers everything now.

He takes off the respirator, a nurse immediately calls the doctors for some help since their patient is finally awake.

After some fuss, he finally lets the doctors do some tests on him, to make sure he's OK…

* * *

**[Newscaster: This just in. The heir to Berg Corp., a very large company in the U.S., has finally woken up. This young man got into a near-fatal car accident just a few years ago, sending him into a coma, but has now finally woken up.]**

**[Here's a picture of him on screen.]**

**[News woman: Man…he's handsome. Any girl would be lucky to date him.]**

**[Newscaster: I agree.]**

**Crash!**

A glass broke, spilling water onto the floor. Naofumi, dressed in his usual green jersey, hastily cleaned it up, still shocked at what he just heard.

'L'Arc…you're really here! Alive!'

A quick internet search of the company gives him an email address and a phone number. Excited and worried, Naofumi sends an email, and tries to call the number…but no one answered, so he left a message saying: "L'Arc? It's Naofumi… Please call me back."

Sighing, he decides to go to sleep and try again tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile…

L'Arc is sick of hospitals…so he asks his trusted bodyguard and friend to help him out.

"Oh c'mon! I have to get out of here!"

"No Sir. That's impossible until you're well-rested. You were in a fucking coma."

"I know!" L'Arc sighs as he flops back onto the bed. Then, he gets an idea.

"Hey. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," he sighs, "What do you need?"

"I want you to find someone for me."

"Oh?"

"Naofumi Iwatani. Find him, and bring him to me."

"And what does Mr Iwatani have to do with you?"

L'Arc smirks, "That's a secret…"

He nods and smiles, "Very well sir. I'll find him and bring him to you."

* * *

According to his information, Naofumi Iwatani was found after being missing for about a year. He has no criminal record and is clean. What he couldn't figure out was how they knew each other…since one went missing in Japan before mysteriously being found again while the other was in a coma the whole time. But nonetheless, he had his orders and a job to do.

When he had finally checked the messages on the company phone records, he was surprised. The guy he was looking for had called and left a message. Smiling, he redialed the number before handing L'Arc the phone.

"Hello?"

"L'Arc…is that you?"

"Kiddo…" he softly smiles, "Yeah…it's me."

"Oh thank God. Are you OK? You remember everything, right?"

"Yes, I'm OK…And I do remember everything, so don't worry so much Kiddo."

"I know…but I can't help it."

"I'll be seeing you soon, OK?" L'Arc smiles as he whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few weeks later…

A fancy black car pulls up in front of Naofumi, and a black-suited man comes out.

"Are you Mr Naofumi Iwatani?"

Naofumi stares at him, "Yes?"

"Master L'Arc Berg wants to see you."

At the mention of L'Arc's name, Naofumi immediately jumps at the chance to see him, entering the car.

Naofumi asks as the other drives, "Is he OK?"

"He just needs sufficient rest. He'll be fine."

Naofumi sighs in relief.

* * *

When they finally meet again, Naofumi starts crying, tears flowing down his cheeks, and hugs L'Arc, who was now healthy enough for travel and work.

L'Arc smiles and hugs back, rubbing circles into his back, "I missed you too."

The guard smiles, now understanding why his Boss wanted to see this guy. He's in love with him.

They talk...and L'Arc hires Naofumi as his assistant. L'Arc gets hand-on with him, but Naofumi always keeps him in line, especially with work.

As for Naofumi's brother...he gives L'Arc a shovel talk. But otherwise, the couple is happy.

* * *

Omake:

If they did end up travelling home together…

L'Arc and Naofumi wake up in an alley, Naofumi dressed in a green jersey while L'Arc was dressed in a red jersey.

Sighing, Naofumi decides to take care of him. He tells L'Arc, "Just follow me...and no killing anyone or using your scythe... No magic either, and if anyone asks, you're a foreigner from overseas. Let me do the talking though. I don't want unnecessary trouble."

L'Arc smiles and nods, "OK!"

Following Naofumi's lead, L'Arc follows him closely home, careful not to get separated.

* * *

As soon as Naofumi got home, he sat L'Arc on the couch.

L'Arc's a bit slow at first with this unfamiliar environment but does pick things up quickly. Still, a bunch of mishaps happen because of L'Arc, making Naofumi get frustrated and angry at him for a while...

Naofumi vows to never let him anywhere near the kitchen...or the laundry room.

"L'Arc…"

"Hm?"

Naofumi sighs, "Just stay there...and don't touch anything."

L'Arc frowns, "But-"

Naofumi glares at him as L'Arc whimpers, looking down at the floor.

Naofumi huffs before patting his head, "Good boy."


End file.
